Sesshomaru and Rin: Oneshot Collection
by M. L. Chi
Summary: A set of one-shots based off of setsosgirl10's 110 Fan-Fic prompts. Ratings will vary, Rating for future prompts
1. Chapter 1

Storm

Prompt: Shelter From A Storm

Rating:

Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin are stranded in a cave in the middle of a storm. Rin is scared beyond belief and Sesshomaru tries to comfort her.

A/N: Sengoku Era, Sess/Rin based.

This is a new drabble series(I guess) using the prompts from Setsosgirl10 on DA. This is number 1.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" The young women stared at the daiyoukai. She was scared, he could smell it. Rain was pouring down outside the cave they were in. Rin had never liked storms, especially since they brought up bad memories.

"Rin you are a woman now, stop acting like a child." The daiyoukai. replied to the woman's plea. He had never understood humans. Storms were nothing, they could not hurt you if you stayed sheltered, but demons were. Rin was scared of storms but she was not scared of demons. Did that make sense?

At that moment a clap of thunder sounded across the land and and flash a lightning lit the sky. Rin was visually scared, shaking and cowering. The daiyoukai could even hear her fear. The whimpers that escaped her throat put him on edge . Why could a humans whimpers put him on edge? Even he did not know.

"Rin what is it that makes you scared?"

"It's not the sound or the light. It's that night." She shuddered, the terrible sight had been engraved into her mind, making her cower at the thought of a storm, or brigands. "When my family was killed it was stormy out."

"Oh."

Another lightning bolt lit the sky. She whimpered once more but soon settled when she felt something soft and fluffy. She looked at the daiyoukai and noticed that his mokomoko had expanded. Seeing that made her realize she was feeling the mokomoko wrapped around her. Was her lord trying to comfort her?

"Sesshomaru-sama are you trying to comfort me?"

The taiyoukai looked away. He was embarrassed. He was not used to comforting people or being kind for a fact. His actions were rewarded though he realized. Rin had leaned her head against her chest. He could hear her even breathing and noticed she fallen asleep.

"_Does this girl trust me not to harm her?" _He asked himself although the answer was obvious. Of course she did.


	2. Chapter 2

For Better

Prompt: Goodbye

Rating:

Summary: Sesshomaru decides that for her safety, Rin must live in a human village and never see him again.

Disclaimer:Inuyasha ain't mine though I wish it was. I'd be frickin rich!

A/N: Nice to see you to. I dreaded this prompt. Who wouldn't? Anyways don't hate me, it's just the prompt making me write this. I would never come up with this had it not been for the stupid prompt. Try not to kill me. Read & Review.

Rin stared at her lord in disbelief. Did he really want her gone? She had done nothing to upset him and now he was telling her to remain at the nearest human village. That made her furious, but she couldn't stop him because of the difference between the two. She was just a human, He was an inu daiyoukai.

"Why?"

"Because it is not safe for you anymore. I have many enemies who would hesitate to hurt you. They see you as my weakness so that makes it even more dangerous to keep you around. I'm leaving you behind for your safety, not because you did something wrong." Sesshomaru did not want to admit it but he felt like he was dying inside. It had taken him along time to convince his demon that this was for the best because he knew not only enemy demons could hurt be he could too.

"Will you visit?" Rin hoped he would say yes. Her heart was breaking too. Since she was eight she had known, and trusted him, and in recent years she had fallen in love with him.

"Rin it is for the best that we never see each other again. Tomorrow when I leave you in the village is the last time we will meet, at least in this life time." He knew he was giving her false hope in the sense that they might meet in another life but it was the only way he could convince the two pus his demon that this was the right thing to do.

"But Sesshomar-" Sesshomaru gave the girl a glare stating that this was not open to discussion. Rin felt like her world was shattering but she just stood there trying to smile, trying to reassure him that she would be fine.

Sesshomaru could feel a sharp pain in his chest. Was he sad? He did not know. Turning on his heel he left Rin standing there, trying to cope and he felt something wet on his cheek. His hand reached up to wipe it away when he felt more. They smelled of salt and he knew it was not raining. Was he crying? Did leaving Rin hurt him so much that he would do something so human as to cry?

That day the sun set upon two broken hearts, fresh tears, and coping.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Intensely

Prompt: An intense stare

Rating:T

Summary: Sesshomaru is watching Rin intently when a demon tries to take her. After scaring the demon off Rin asks Sesshomaru a question.

A/N: First-person told from Sessy's POV. Sengoku Era, Sess/Rin, yadda, yadda, yadda. Rin's about 16. I'm trying to do these prompts in order and one a day. Oh and guys Read & Review.

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Sessy or Rin. Though if I did I don't think you guys would love me or them very much.

I watched intensely as she moved around the river trying to catch her dinner. The way she jumped and hurled herself at the fish made me want to take her. I loved the way she was so oblivious to my presence and the way she didn't care to get wet and sweaty.

When she shrieked my eyes swept to the reason. Another Demon had also been watching. Why had I been unaware of its presence. I shook the thought from my mind. Rin was in danger, she needed help.

When I walked out of the bushes I had been hiding in both of their heads snapped to look at me. Rin blushed and the demon growled. I growled back.

"Mine." I said as I walked forward to Rin. She looked at me questioningly but did not run. The demon realized I was not going to let him have her without a fight, so deciding she wasn't worth the trouble the demon backed.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What Rin."

"Why do you consider me yours?"

"Because that is what you are. If I had any less control of my demon I would've bedded you by now." I replied her honestly. The small blush that had crept upon her cheeks became even more rosy.

"Are you serious Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Why would I lie to you Rin. You are beautiful. I would kill any man who tried to touch you. Understood? You are mine." I knew she knew that already but it must've felt more real to her because she nodded and stepped out of the water.

She came close to me. Close enough for me to lean in and ... Halt! The rational part of my brain made me stop thinking that thought. Though it disappeared immediately because my demon scared it off.

A second later my lips came crashing down on hers. My tongue trying to gain access to her mouth. As soon as it did I pushed her to the ground and... well you know what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

Sympathy

Prompt: Sympathy

Rating:

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sess or Rin but I do own Yuki

A/N: Yuki is a silver haired girl who is the modern day reincarnation of Rin. Yuki a bit of an ass at times but the I think demon Sess rubbed off on Rin abit, carrying it to the next life.

"Detentions over. It's dark out so I'll drive you home Yuki." Sesshomaru said to the troublemaker. He did not look like a taiyoukai anymore. No, now he had black hair and brown eyes. No fangs, claws, or markings. He looked human.

"Naw. I'm fine." The silver haired girl stood up, grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. She was being difficult like usual. Sesshomaru sighed and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Yuki I would like to discuss with your parents about your grades and stuff like that." Sesshomaru forced a smile onto his face. He was a history teacher now, not a merciless taiyoukai. That was the reason he knew Yuki, served detention, and was even able to force a smile.

"Don't smile. It's too fake. And no you can't come to my place. Parents dead, living on my own, not allowed to have adult males in my house, blah, blah, blah. Got it? Bye." Sesshomaru's hand remained on her shoulder. He knew who Yuki was, the reincarnation of Rin, but the thing was, she was nothing like Rin.

"R-Yuki quit with the tough girl act. It's annoying." It truly was. He knew she would do something but did not expect her to do what she did. She kneed him in his privates. He gave a yelp, tightening his death-like grip on her shoulder. He was surprised she didn't feel anything.

"Oh you wanna fight? 'Cause I can hold my own." She said trying her best to get into a fighting stance with him gripping her shoulder. The glare he shot her told her he was not going to put up with her antics.

"Why don't you move in with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Blue

Prompt: Bue

Rating:T

Summary: Sesshomaru gives Rin a new kimono and ends up struggling to control his demon.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Although It'd be nice.

A/N: Hey, sorry about no update on Saturday. I was busy, and I barely got my update in yesterday. I updated with two chapters yesterday. There's a poll on my profile about what you want me to do next. Anyways here's the story.

The kimono in her hands was beautiful. It was many shades of blue along with a few purple and silver streaks. She could not even guess how much the fabric must have cost, she wouldn't.

"Rin wear that when you get married. It should impress your _husband." _Sesshomaru said the word husband with venom. Rin flinched while he spoke. She knew her lord had always thought of her as his, so that probably meant he did not want to give her away to some human man.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Even though Sesshomaru was frowning in disgust, she was very happy. She studied Sesshomaru's face. His frown dampered her mood a little.

"I must be going. Goodbye." Sesshomaru quickly stood and walked out. His demon was yelling at him to make sure no other man touched Rin. He was glad when he got out of there when he did or else he would have taken her then and there.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed. He stood there tall and proud looking at... _her hungrily._ She stiffened in fear because of his gaze.

"Rin go and change into something nicer." He smelled the fear that was laced in with her scent. '_So now she's scared of me? Well it might be for the best that she is scared now and not later.'_

Rin had stepped inside and was now looking at all of her kimonos. All of them were dirty and ripped. The only one that was not was the blue kimono. She sighed and grabbed it. She hoped he wouldn't get mad at her for wearing it.

Rin stepped out of the hut and noticed Sesshomaru smirking. '_What's Sesshomaru-sama thinking about?" _Rin thought.

"Rin let us go," he said. He started down the path that led into the woods. He glanced over at Rin who had managed to catch up with him. '_She does not even know my plans and yet she wore the right kimono, though she won't need it for very long." _He smirked again.


	6. Chapter 6

We Meet Again

Prompt: Meeting

Rating: K

Summary: Rin finds a wounded Sesshomaru. Sequel to Goodbye.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Bonus prompt I came up with. You'll get these here and there because I can't come-up with a story for a prompt. This is a follow-up to the goodbye prompt.

Rin heard the sounds of a fight coming from the forest near her village. She scoffed for a moment. '_Her village? Since when? I'm not staying here forever.' _Rin thought in disgust. The villager were nice but she wished to travel again, with her lord of course. She headed toward the forest to see what was happening.

The sounds had stopped, making her worry. She hoped that no one had died, well unless they deserved to die. She stopped suddenly. Ahead of her was a clearing and a wounded Sesshomaru.

She moved forward after regaining her composure. Sesshomaru seemed to be unconscious.

She walked closer, making sure not to approach to fast or his fury could be turned on her. When she finally reached she realized he was unconscious. He was bleeding and looked even paler than normal. She grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards the small cave close to the village she called home.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke a few days later. The first thing that ran through his mind was Rin. He could smell her scent all over the cave he was in. '_Was this Rin's home?' _Sesshomaru wondered.

He tried to sit up but a sudden sharp pain in his chest made him lay down again. Deciding that was useless, he rolled onto his side and surveyed the cave. Rin was asleep by the fire she had created earlier that evening. It had been a few years since he had seen her but she still looked beautiful, though more mature now.

"Rin," he called out. He was upset with himself for disturbing her but he had to see if she was really Rin. Rin began to stir.

"What Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked politely. She looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and felt much safer. He also looked at her but his gaze softened a bit.

"Rin what were you doing anywhere near that fight?" He said, anger rising inside of him. She should have known better than to be somewhere so dangerous. His soft gaze turned into a harsh glare.

"Curiosity," she stated. Rin noticed Sesshomaru's anger and decided it was best to be honest. Sesshomaru glare softened a little after a few moments. His anger was beginning to fade.

"Rin don't ever do that again," he ordered. It was for her safety but he felt something gnawing at him. "And Rin, I missed you."


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness

Prompt: The Dark

Rating: K+

Summary: Rin sits in a dark room scared. Sesshomaru comforts her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kikyo would have died much sooner, Naraku would be uglier, Rin would be 14, and Kirara would talk.

A/N: You like my disclaimer? Anyways I really don't have much to say except you guys need to give me ideas for the prompt modesty. R&R

The darkness that covered the room scared her. She was used to the dark but this darkness felt different. She curled up, resting her chin on her knees and closing her eyes, trying to block out the world around her.

She heard the door open. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru. He held a candle in his hand as if he had known that it would be dark in her room. He set the candle down on a small table. Then he walked over to her.

He sat down next to her. She quickly buried her head in his chest and began to sob uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He began to stroke her hair.

"Se-Sess-Sesshomaru," Rin choked out. The tears were beginning to dwindle. He still held her tight.

"Hush Rin. Go to sleep, everything will be fine," he said calmly. She relaxed in his arms and soon fell asleep. He continued stroking her hair with one hand while caressing her cheek with the other. That is how they stayed that dark night.


	8. Chapter 8

Yearning

Prompt: Yearning

Rating: T

Summary: Sesshomaru thinks about his yearning for a 16 year old Rin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Garfield, or chocolate cupcakes

A/N: I might not always update 'coz I'm trying to finish a story I've started for a challenge (Icegirljenni's western challenge).

I yearn to touch, to feel, to ravish. Her body calls to me even if. She does not know of my desires because if I told her I would be giving in. I would ravish her against her will so I yearn from afar.

She trusts me completely. She does not care if I slip into her bedroom at night because at heart she is just a child. She knows of basic stuff like this but she has never feared because she thinks I could never love her.

One time mother asked what my plans for her were once she had grown up. She asked if I intended to mate her or make her my concubine or if I would just kill her. I told that I did not know. I still don't know.

She drives me insane. How could a mere human woman make me desire something so much? How could Rin make me desire to touch, to feel, to taste? How could she do it without knowing?

For now I will sit in the dark with on answered questions and yearn for something I cannot have.


	9. Chapter 9

Co

Prompt: Cold as ice

Rating: K+

Summary: Rin asks Sesshomaru why he doesn't smile.

Disclaimer: I got nothing but a computer and a pair of underwear, jk. I don't own InuYasha

A/N: Sorry it's short, remember the western fic I'm working on? Well, yeah. BTW I do like length but I'm not good at it. Something to improve I guess. Sorry for Ignoring this. I have a slight case of writer's block but I'm writing through it.

I looked up at Sesshomaru-sama. His face was impassive, like usual. I have no right to complain about it but I think it's pointless to never smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama why don't you smile?" I asked innocently. Jaken-sama stopped and started gawking and Sesshomaru also stopped. He was tense. Sesshomaru-sama glared at me.

"Leave," he said. I was about to hop off of Ah-Un when a hand reached out and stopped me. Sesshomaru-sama was now glaring at Jaken-sama. Jaken-sama got the message and scurried off.

"Rin if you were me even you wouldn't smile," he replied. I cocked my head and looked at him. "Rin the only time I've felt like smiling is when you smile." I gasped. Sesshomaru-sama leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on my lips and began walking again. I sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Dusk

Prompt: The setting sun

Rating:K+

Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru tell a story to their daughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Hello. Just a cute onesie today. I think this is a cute, fun little story all of you should read.

Rin edged closer to Sesshomaru. The two were enjoying the setting sun in a meadow, far from prying eyes. They wanted to be alone, away from Jaken and all the other castle staff.

"Mommy!" cried a little girl. She rushed over to Rin and jumped into her lap. Laughing, Rin stroked the little girl's hair. Sesshomaru looked over at the two, his mate and his daughter.

"What is it Hanako?" Rin asked her daughter. Hanako had Sesshomaru's silver hair but had her mother's chocolate eyes. She had a blue crescent moon on her forehead and two triangular dogs atop her head.

"Tell me a story," she begged. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. He understood the meaning, it meant she wanted him to tell the story. Sighing Sesshomaru thought of a perfect one.

"Many years ago, a little girl around eight summers old, found an injured daiyoukai in the forest near her village. Each day she would come and offer him food, which he would refuse rather rudely. The reason the daiyoukai had not left was because he was injured bad to the extent he could not move. One day the little girl came and she was injured as well. She had taken a beating from some of the village men. The daiyoukai asked what happened and the girl smiled. It turned out the girl was mute. That same day, when she returned to her village, there was a strange wolf demon in her shack. Another wolf demon came and took something that belonged to him from the first wolf demon and then killed him. The other wolf demon, Koga, told his wolves that they could eat as many of the villagers as they pleased. A group of four wolves chased the little girl into the forest. She tripped and the wolves killed her. A little while later the daiyoukai came and found the little girl's dead body. He had a sword that could bring the dead back to life so he used it. The little girl when she revived decided she would follow the daiyoukai and had many adventures. The end," Sesshomaru said. Rin glanced up at him and smiled.

"What was the Daiyoukai's name and what was the ningen girl's?" Hanako asked. She looked at her father and mother with largest eyes. Rin shook her head and Sesshomaru sighed.

"The daiyoukai was Sesshomaru and the ningen was Rin," he said. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his mate's lips. Hanako gagged then proceeded to run back to the castle. The two mates laughed before turning to watch the sun slip below the horizan.


	11. Chapter 11

Forget Me Not

Prompt: Something long forgotten

Rating: T

Summary: Sesshomaru watches Rin. He soon gets into a fight with his reawakened inner beast.

Disclaimer of doom: I do not, and never will, own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or Rin or Ah-Un(And even if I was offered Jaken I would refuse)

A/N: Hello peeps! The writer would like to thank you for reading this and would like to note that the writer would really like it if you would review. Thanks.

Note: In the last chapter, the name Hanako means child of flowers or something like that(Flower Child, twdk(the writer doesn't know))

I will never forget her smile, her eyes, her smell. But she is human. In time she will take a husband, have a family and forget about me. I know this and yet I don't want to admit it. I left her in a human village so she could do just that.

I know deep inside of me that I don't want her to be anyone else's property. She is mine and always be. I must learn to move on because I can never have her. She is human, I am a daiyoukai. We live in different worlds.

She turns to look longingly at the forest. I know what she wants, she wants me to step out of the trees and take her away. Well, she wants me to appear, she doesn't know I'm here. I know yet I won't fufill that wish. I want to but I can't, I can never let myself get attatched.

~You already have.~

I narrow my eyes. It has been years since I've heard my inner beast. I sigh, the last time I had trouble keeping control. I killed thousand under it's influence. I had long since forgotten it.

~Forget me not.~

It is a pain that I really don't want to deal with. It raised it's ugly little head so that must mean something. For a moment I regret what I'm going to do next.

'Why are you here?'

~Because I know what I want and it seems we both want it.~

'_**I **_can never have Rin. If I can't you can't. Understood?'

~Since whan can you boss my around? I'm your master not the other way around.~

'You can't have Rin.'

~She's mine, I mean ours, she always has been. _Always._~

'She has own future. You can't keep as some silly little pet, she should be allowed her freedom.'

~But she has chosen us, she wants us to come and get her. You know that.~

'I know but I refuse to take her. She is human, she should be with humans.'

~She doesn't want that though. You know that?~

'So, I don't bend to a human's will.'

~Rin may be human but she grew up with you. Last time I checked you aren't human.~

I ignore the voice. I am tired of argueing with it. I turn and walk away, against it's protests. I have to stay away if Rin can awaken my inner beast. It is very strong and if I lost control it would take her, deflower her. Even if I want her I can never have her. It is best if she forgets me entirely.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunlight

Prompt: N/A

Rating: T

Summary: Sesshomaru 1st person point of view. Sesshomaru thinks about how Rin's smile has warmed his cold soul.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takehashi.

A/N: Rin can be any age you wish. In my mind she's like 14.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's just I have had big projects due. Summer break is like 3 days away so just bare with me for now.

Sunlight is fading, life is fading, time is fading. The sunlight cannot reach the shadows and guide them to light, the sunlight cannot reach my soul. It has always been that way and it always will be, the sunlight cannot touch my icy soul. But her smile already has, it has warmed the innermost places of my soul, making me realize that I always had emotions and weaknesses. She has become the one thing that can cripple me.

I watch as she dances in the field of flowers, her long raven locks dancing in the wind. Her laughter is sweeter than anything I've ever heard, her smile is brighter than the sun will ever be, and her cinnamon eyes glittering more than any diamond. She turns to face me, her eyes began to glitter more, her smile began to shine brighter and her laughter became richer, sweeter.

She runs up to me, her small chest heaving. She is out of breath from running and dancing and laughing so much. She kneels down beside me and hands me a flower. Its light pink shade reminds me of her soft lips. I gently brush back a strand of her hair, gently tucking the flower behind her ear. Her smile brightens and a small blush creeps across her cheeks. The blush is rose red, I gently brush my hand across her cheek. Her hand comes up play with a few strands of my silver hair.

I lean in and lightly press my lips against hers. I marvel at the feel. For so long I have deprived myself of her touch. Now there is no holding back, not when we're alone and both longing for the others touch. Here we will both let go our reasons for holding back and let ourselves touch and taste. He we will show our true emotions.


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt: Cruel Words

AN: This is from an idea that's been floating in my head since 2am.

* * *

"I'm sorry Rin, but this is tradition," Sesshomaru said in the kindest way the daiyoukai could. His eyes must've surveyed the young woman, curled up around a blanket. He could probably smell the salty, silent tears she was shedding. However, Rin knew he wasn't sincere. He didn't care about her or how she felt about this.

"I hate you," she hissed. She heard the sigh that escaped Sesshomaru's lips. Rin felt the rustle of sheets on the bed as he pushed himself off the bed. From the corner of her eye, she saw his body heading for the door.

"Rin, it is tradition. There is nothing I can do," he said as he opened the door.

She shot up from her laying down position, tears streaming uncontrollably. Her eyes were lit by a fire that was hotter than the fires of hell and her cheeks were red like roses. "Tradition to take a child from its mother as soon as it's born? What a crappy tradition," she hissed. Rin heard Sesshomaru sigh again, and then she felt his presence leave the room.

She began to sob aloud, the pain of the cruel words from her lover and the cruel traditions of his kind tearing into her heart.


End file.
